callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Cards
Death Cards are playing cards found throughout Call of Duty: World at War. They are attached to helmets and placed on top of vertical rifles, and are often found near fallen enemies who have not been killed during the level. Death Cards are similar to ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'''s and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Intelligence items. They each unlock a special ability in co-op play. They can only be used in private matches. Locations Thunder Mission: "Semper Fi" (Eight of Hearts) Effect: Headshots cause enemies to explode Location: At the very beginning after leaving the shack, you will see another shack to the right. The card is inside, on a dead soldier's helmet. Hard Headed Mission: "Little Resistance" (Four of Clubs) Effect: Enemies take less bullet damage Location: At the end of the mission before going into the last building, look to the right. The card is in a corner of bushes. Suicide King Mission: "Hard Landing" (King of Hearts) Effect: Shoot explosive pistol rounds while downed. Location: About halfway through the mission you will see a big building with a mini-trench outside (The one that looks likeNatch der UntotenNacht der Untoten). Enter the building, and go into the lower level. The card is to the right when you go into the room with the stairs. Trivia: This gun is also known as the Holy pistol. Cold Dead Hands Mission: "Vendetta" (Five of Diamonds) Effect: Enemies never drop ammo. Location: Before the sniper section at the first part of the mission, Reznov will lead you through a building. Follow the bar around to the end to find the card. Sticks & Stones Mission: "Their Land, Their Blood" (Joker) Effect: Your weapon arsenal consists of a knife and rocks Location: Destroy the tanks, and go through the barn. Search the stalls to your right to find the card, it's next to a dead soldier and Cow. Vampire Mission: "Burn 'em Out" (Queen of Hearts) Effect: Can only recharge your health by getting kills Location: Just before the second mortar position is a bunker to the left. The card is inside. Flak Jacket Mission: "Relentless" (Nine of Diamonds) Effect: Enemies take less explosive damage Location: At the end of the mission, take either the left or right path. Eventually the paths will reconnect in a room. Take either the left or right path from there, until a samll pathway connects the two paths. The card is in that path. Body Armor Mission: "Ring of Steel" (Jack of Spades) Effect: Enemies die by headshots only Location: Enter the asylum, then immediately go to the left. The card is in the far bottom left corner. Note: Combine this with Thunder and every enemy you kill will explode. Undead Soldier Mission: "Eviction" (Ace of Spades) Effect: Enemies will have a dead and decayed appearance. Location: During the first half of the mission, just after the kitchen area, you will eventually see a room to your right that has a large hole in it. Drop down to find the card. If you are in a room with toilets, you are in the right room. If you are out in the corridor or on the stairs, you have gone too far. Painkiller Mission: "Blowtorch & Corkscrew" (Ten of Clubs) Effect: Shoot downed Co-op teammates to revive them if they die. (Similar to the Pack-a-Punched Ballistic Knife) Location: Go to the left as you move toward the second bunker. A Japanese soldier hanging upside down is near the card. Berserker Mission: "Breaking Point" (Three of Diamonds) Effect: Get three kills in five seconds to become Berserk Location: Clear all four mortar pits, then go to the small shack in the south of this area. The card is inside. Trivia: When berserk, the player is invincible for the short time berserker lasts, but only a knife can be used while in it. Paintball Mission: "Heart of the Reich" (Six of Clubs) Effect: All weapons fire paintballs instead of bullets. Location: The card is in the closed-off subway entrance on the left side of the street at the start of the mission. Victory Mission: "Downfall" (Two of Spades) Effect: Limits your HUD, turns on friendly fire, and bleed out in half the time Location: Before you get to the theater, some of your allies will break through a door to your right. The card is past that door. Gallery King_of_Hearts.png|King of Hearts (Suicide King) Queen_of_Hearts.png|Queen of Hearts (Vampire) Jack_of_Spades.png|Jack of Spades (Body Armor) Ten_of_Clubs.png|Ten of Clubs (Painkiller) Nine_of_Diamonds.png|Nine of Diamonds (Flak Jacket) Semper Fi - Thunder.png|Eight of Hearts (Thunder) Joker.png|Joker (Sticks and Stones) Note: This is used in place of a seventh card. Six_of_Clubs.png|Six of Clubs (Paintball) Five_of_Diamonds.png|Five of Diamonds (Cold Dead Hands) Four_of_Clubs.png|Four of Clubs (Hard Headed) Three_of_Diamonds.png|Three of Diamonds (Berserker) Two_of_Spades.png|Two of Spades (Victory) Ace_of_Spades.png|Ace of Spades (Undead Soldier) RedArmyCard.png|Reverse side of Death Cards found during the Russian Campaign MarineCard.png|Reverse side of Death Cards found during the American Campaign Coop_Sticks_and_Stones_Gameplay.png|Sticks & Stone gameplay, notice the two players are holding only grenades Coop_Berserk_and_Paintball_Gameplay.png|Berserk and Paintball Gameplay, notice the screen is red and the player has no weapon (due to Berserk), and notice the paintball stains on the sandbags (due to Paintball). Trivia *There are no Death Cards on the Wii version. *There is no card with the number seven; instead, there is a joker. *It may be possible that the idea of Death Cards came from the movie Apocalypse Now, when Lieutenant Colonel Kilgore took out a deck of cards with the same image on the back on the cards and threw a card on each of the bodies (probably to identify them). *Near every Death Card there is a dead enemy right beside it, it is possible that the weapon that is beneath the death card is theirs. The level "Vendetta" is the only exception, where the corpse is of a Soviet soldier instead. *Death Cards were originally able to be used in Nazi Zombie Private Matches due to a glitch. However, it was later patched. *The death cards rest upon the standard issue rifle of the campaign's enemy which means look for the Arisaka in the American campaign and the Kar98k in the Soviet campaign. *When playing Sticks and Stones, the player will not use a gun, but can be seen using a Tokarev TT-33 in third person. *When activating Berserk, the player's weapon will be removed, and the player will have to stab at enemies in order to kill them. Video Tutorial thumb|300px|left Category:Gameplay mechanics